


Senpais [Secret Santa Gift]

by kichelmi



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichelmi/pseuds/kichelmi
Summary: Prompt by flymetomanchester: "All the boys are on their first full-length tour and things are getting more serious between Mafuyu and Uenoyama. Akihiko and Haruki make bets to see until how long it takes before one of them comes to one of them for advice."
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: Given Nation Secret Santa 2019





	Senpais [Secret Santa Gift]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botanicalskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/gifts).



> A secret santa gift as part of the event on the Given discord server! This is the first time I finish a fanfic officially 💀 So please be kind with me. I hope this is a decent reading and that I went with the prompt's expectations. Enjoy!

_CLICK!_  
The camera of Akihiko’s phone snaps a picture of the two teenagers deep asleep and cuddling together in the back of Haruki’s van. The photo saved automatically and the short haired blonde looked triumphantly past the screen at the two boyfriends. Who would have said that with two of the members dating each other things would still work so well.  
  
“Can’t you leave them be?” Sighed Haruki, sitting next to him, the one in charge of driving, one hand on the steering wheel the other tiredly holding his head up with the elbow on the open window. Luckily it was supposed to be a trip between two and three hours driving, and still the youngest members of the band fell asleep a little after half the way. “What are you doing even? Blackmail?” He added with a cocked eyebrow as his bandmate -and crush- returned to properly sit, scrolling through his phone.  
  
“You could call it… building memories” Akihiko smirked, making Haruki think he was lucky enough to not see it upfront. _Eyes on the road._ “It’s our first big tour after all”  
  
“That’s true”  
  
Ever since they became a four-members-band, since the first time Mafuyu sang to a crowd and their popularity started to spread like wildfire, things had changed a lot. They handled their own media, did photoshoots, even recorded their single, which sold multiple copies. It started with stray concerts around the area, then they went a bit further and with Take’s help they officially launched their first full tour. Not more than five locations, but enough to be _away from home._ It was exciting, and all in the span of five months. Everything was moving so fast they could barely catch up but some opportunities they just couldn’t allow to slip up if they were being serious about music.  
  
“Those two became pretty close” Aki said, making Haruki scoff.  
  
“Close? They are dating, so that’s a bit obvious” Haruki replied playfully, choosing to steal a glance at the drummer who was smiling tenderly at the last picture he had taken of the two. Ah… he could understand the feeling… he too was proud of them after all. His eyes drifted to the street for a second before looking over his shoulder at the back seats.  
  
Uenoyama was sitting low, legs almost taking up the whole space before the seats and spread to keep him from slipping down further. At least he didn’t have his mouth wide open like some drunkard in the park. To his right was Mafuyu, with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, who had his arm wrapped around him. His legs were neatly pulled up against himself, curled up next to Uenoyama but with his feet still dangling on the edge after the few times Haruki told them not to put them on the seats. He was clinging to Uenoyama’s shirt too, and both their bodies tilted towards one another, squeezed in between the two guitar cases on their sides -even if there was enough space on the back, but no one bothered to remind them of that more than twice-.  
  
“I was surprised back then” Haruki admitted, looking forward again -security, a crash was not an option, thank you very much-, fitting a loose lock of hair from his bun behind his ear, blown by the wind coming through the open window “Honestly, wasn’t sure how far they would make it”  
  
“You lack faith” Teased Akihiko, to which he responded with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“And you know what I mean. With the band, their studies-”  
  
"Yeah yeah, I get it. The two have determination”  
  
“Mhm” Haruki nodded at that and both were followed by a comfortable silence. That stretched for one or two minutes, except for the rumbling of the engine and the tires on the asphalt, until Akihiko interrupted.  
  
“They have been improving lately though”  
  
“Improving?”  
  
“You know… closer” Haruki didn’t need to look to tell Akihiko was smirking again. “They have gone through the phase of nervousness. Like how Ue-sama tended to get a tomato face over every little thing, and freak out, or stop working, or how both were shy to initiate contact”  
  
“Hmmm you’re saying it’s a matter of time before things get more serious” The long-haired male pressed his cheek on his hand once more in thought and contemplation.  
  
“I think they’re already in process of that. It’ll be fun to watch”  
  
“Aki, you became evil with them” He said with a reprimanding tone. Not like he didn't like when the drummer was teaseful like that, at least he could survive it when the victim was someone else but him.

…

The rest of the way remained normal, casual as it was until they got to the hotel. They were settled. Two bedrooms, next to one another the distribution rather obvious and not needing to be argued, even if Haruki would have prefered a different outcome than sharing it with a _certain someone_ , to his relief they would be too occupied by other stuff for him to stop and think of their shared bedroom, and the beds were at least individual so that was a problem less. With the concerts, practice and his and Aki’s new game, they would be busy enough.  
  
_Once they had arrived at the hotel, Akihiko and Haruki had looked at the two younger boys carry their luggage from the van, neither of them unable to ignore their previous conversation when its topic was right before their eyes. The way Uenoyama had looked listless was enough for an idea to spark in Akihiko’s mind.  
  
“Let’s play something… They’ll come to us for advice eventually. Because we are their senpais” Akihiko had said, a step ahead before Haruki would question his reasoning “Let’s make a bet.”_  
  
It was simple. They each tried to guess how long it’d take for one of the two to come to one of them, up to three shots and they could change anytime as the tour moved on. Aside from that, they also could win if they were approached first. With those simple rules, the game was on.

…

The first night they were tired enough from the travel and putting everything in place that after a quick dinner they dropped down in bed right after, specially the bassist who had been the one driving the whole time. The next day was full practice and go meet with the club and bar owners for their performances to revise some details, and once more, practicing on their free time.  
  
The first strike was in one of said rehearsals, when Mafuyu was trying to cool off his sweat, the poor thing probably more nervous than any of them since he was the one with less experience out of the group.  
  
“Mafuyu. Here” Called Uenoyama, making the other two bandmates halt to steal a glance as the dark haired handed his boyfriend a bottle of cool water and proceed to wipe the sweat of his forehead with a towel.  
  
Haruki’s phone, which he was checking during their short break, went off with a notification that he opened curiously, being the one sending it was Akihiko.  
  
[ _Tonight Uenoyama will come to me_ ]  
  
The long-haired blonde cocked an eyebrow in disbelief and texted him back right away, not without sending a short, cold glare his way first.  
  
[ _Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon?_ ]  
  
[ _Have you seen them?_ ]  
  
Groaning, the bassist lifted his gaze and watched the two boys now submerged in a conversation of their own, both in their own bubble. And it may be the heat but Mafuyu’s cheeks were tinted pink.  
  
[ _... Fine. Whatever you say. But if you already place a bet then Mafuyu to me after rehearsal_ ]  
  
[ _You’re a foooool~_ ]  
  
With a roll of his eyes he called for the boys to get back on their instruments so they could get started again.  
  
That night both Haruki and Akihiko failed guessing.

…

The first concert they did was the hardest because of all the nervousness, but as expected, they played wonderfully and any mistakes went unnoticed by the crowd. They were satisfied, full of adrenaline and maybe Uenoyama was almost teary-eyed at the ending. They went to celebrate to a meat restaurant, rising their glasses happily and not holding back on their orders. They chatted, laughed and you could see in their four faces how proud and bright they were. And Mafuyu and Uenoyama didn't miss the chance to be all lovey-dovey, carefree and helped by the relaxation that came with the first concert finished.  
  
That time, it had been Akihiko’s phone going off, making the man wondering if he was getting a text from a certain dark haired but rather it was from the one next to him.  
  
[ _Bet I’ll be spoken by Uenoyama tonight_ ]  
  
And it made him snort, stealing a glance at the two teenagers being… teenagers. Sweet and happy together. It was refreshing to look at, unlike Haruki’s smug glance.  
  
[ _We’ll see that_ ]  
  
Again, they failed when the two boys left their own way, Uenoyama saying something about how they would take a walk to look around before heading back. Of course the two adults reminded them to text once they were in the bedroom for safety since they wouldn’t be able to tell otherwise, and after acting like nervous parents, being the responsible adults and knoeing Yayoi would kill them if something happened, they were left alone, watching the two walk away holding hands.  
  
“... You don't think they will-”  
  
“No, they need to come to us first. I’m sure of it. The kids need guidance” Blankly reassured Akihiko, supporting their status as experienced and trustworthy 'big brothers’ “Thinking about it, what would you even be of advice for? Have you had any experience with-”  
  
“Shut up, you!!”

…

“Great job, Mafuyu!” Uenoyama cheerfully said after yet another concert halfway in their week. Hand ruffling up the brunette’s hair. Akihiko and Haruki could forget about their own presence in the first minutes after the concert. Those two would be too focused complementing one another for their hard work.  
  
“You did amazing too, Uenoyama-kun. As usual” Replied the other boy, cheeks tinted and eyes as soft as always. It was followed by a peck to the cheek, unaware of how every gesture they had continued to steal their friends’ life source. That day they put a bet but it was shot down just as fast. Akihiko and Haruki were lost.

…

“Nee… we are still relevant, right?” Started the drummer, looking dead at a random spot in the room and hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
“Full of experience and advice on life… we are mentors and full of knowledge…” Mumbled back Haruki just as weakly. The two were sitting in the common area of the hotel and most of the days had passed. In that time they saw how much the couple grew in the past months and their status was tested and defeated in multiple rounds. They started full of confidence but now were struggling to keep their hopes up.  
  
The two teenagers had tried greeting them after returning from the convenience store with a plastic bag. No answer, like they were in their own dead bubble. Middle age crisis…? So the younger boys chose to leave them be and go straight to their shared bedroom.  
  
“What’s wrong with those two…?” Wondered out loud Uenoyama around the bite he had on his juice box which he had finished by the time they got there. Mafuyu gave a slight shrug at the question and the two put their snacks away. “Do you want to eat something now-?” The guitarist had started while staring into their mini fridge and throwing the empty box on the trash, just to be cut mid-sentence by two arms wrapping around him from behind.  
  
“Nn. I’m good” Said Mafuyu’s soft voice by his ear, prompting the dark haired to turn around.  
  
The two stumbled back towards the bed until they were laying side by side, eyes staring into one another and limbs tangled together. Sharing the bedroom they had pushed their beds together and it certainly helped to get used to the physical closeness. Even if Uenoyama’s face still burned with it while his partner’s was dimmer and looking amused.  
  
“... Uenoyama-kun” The brunette mumbled, tilting his head forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips, one that the other promptly returned, arms on each other’s waists, keeping their bodies close, unaware that as night passed they were slowly murdering the fighting spirits, hopes and confidence of the other two bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> By the end I realized two things: I had included very little Mafuyama and I don't know how to write fluff at all! Let's hope noone was disappointed by it. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
